The life of Lord Voldemort
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: Voldemort from the day he was born....in 1928 december 31 was left at greenday orphanage this is the years leading up to his death. oc.
1. Tom Riddle

Chapter 1

Tom Riddle

Marope Riddle ran through the rain searching for shelter to give birth to her child. She came across a building that looked like an orphanage. When she approached it she noticed that there was a sign on the door that said greenday orphanage. She knocked on the door weakly. A lady with long black hair answered the door.

"oh dear!" she said examining the pregnant woman in front of her. "would you like some help?"

Marope nodded and the lady helped her stand up. They walked inside of the orphanage and Marope was placed on a spare bed. She laid with her fit on two creates. The lady with black hair was telling them about how Maropes water was broke when she found her at the door. They heard a high pitch scream.

"ma'am?" called the woman as she came closer. "are you okay?"

She screamed again and the woman noticed that she was giving birth.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later a baby boy was born. Marope held the baby in her arms. She was weak. She held the baby out the Mrs. Coles.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." she said weakly as Mrs. Coles took the baby. "let him know." and with that she died.

Leaving Tom Marvolo Riddle at greenday orphanage. He was born in grief and will be raised in hate. This was the fate of the boy who would be the worlds worst enemy…or will he?


	2. cozy home daycare

Chapter 2

Age 3

part 1; cozy home daycare

Tom Riddle was a bright kid. No one knew why he was so smart and he didn't go to school yet. So Mrs. Coles decided it was time to send him to a school. A school called cozy home daycare. He was excited to an extent. He was excited about the work he would be doing. But he wasn't to excited about the kids he would be in the class with.

Tom was known for doing weird things. Just yesterday he opened the closet door with out touching it. He was grounded because he had damaged Michael hardy.

Tom pulled his shirt on and examined the outfit in the mirror before walking out of the room and down the stairs to where the kids ate breakfast. When he walked in he heard murmurs of his name and Micheal. He sat down at a table by himself. He didn't have any friends but he didn't mind it.

"Tom eat your cereal if you want to do good at school." said Rebbecca the cook.

The kids that were three looked at him. The orphanage only had enough money to send another kid to school and they chose Tom because he was more likely to succeed and not let their money be wasted.

Tom picked up his spoon and slowly put some cereal on it. Then he slowly brought It to his mouth. He chewed it and then swallowed it. He put the spoon back down and then glanced at Rebbecca.

"all of your cereal." she said and then walked off,

Tom looked at the bowl for a few seconds only for it to disappear. Tom stared in amazed at the bowl. Rebbecca came up behind him.

"see that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked picking up his bowl and walking away.

* * *

Tom got out of the car and followed Stacy to the door. The building was pink and black and was covered in cut outs of leafs. Tom glanced up at Stacy who looked at him and smiled.

"your going to love daycare." she said holding the door open for him. "I know I did."

Tom nodded and held onto her leg as she stood waiting for the instructor. A lady with long brown hair came.

"you must be Stacy and Tom." she said shaking Stacy's hand and looking down at Tom. "correct?"

"yes please to meet you." she said feeling Tom's grip tightening. "right Tom?"

Tom shook his head.

"does he talk?" asked the instructor.

"Yes." she answered. "his just shy."

The instructor got to Tom's height. "hello. My name is Joyce."

Tom examined the woman. After noticing that she was a strict person he buried his face in Stacy's leg. Stacy petted him and then looked back at Joyce shrugging her shoulders.

"Just give him some time?" she said hopefully.

Joyce nodded and held out some papers to Stacy.

"what's this?" she asked.

"he can't come in until you sign this agreement." she said handing her a pen.

"what type of agreement?"

"that were not responsible for anything he breaks but you have to pay for it."

Stacy signed her name handing it back to her. Joyce smiled and held her hand out to Tom. Tom looked at it and tightened his grip on Stacy's leg.

"it's okay Tom she's a nice women." said Stacy picking Tom up and putting him at a desk.

"I don't want to stay here." he said quietly.

Joyce looked up at Stacy. "what did he say?"

"he said he doesn't want to stay here." she said looking at Joyce Matter-of-factly.

"there's nothing to worry about." said Joyce. "if he doesn't like his first day he doesn't have to go here and you'll get your money back."

Stacy nodded hugged Tom and walked away. When she walked out of the door it only took Tom a few seconds to realize what happened and he started to cry.

"don't cry. Don't cry." Joyce said trying to Calm Tom down. She started to make funny faces but this only made Tom cry some more.

A girl with pink hair walked up to Tom. She was carrying a light brown teddy bear. "hi." she said.

"hi." he said looking up at the girl with watery eyes.

"My names Tomasina question." she said sitting down next to him. "is this your first day here?"

"yes. I'm Tom by the way."

"your going to love it here." she said picking up some coloring pages and giving two to Tom. "Mrs. Stewart is really nice."

"will she be my teacher?" he asked hopefully.

"she should be aren't you three?"

Tom nodded his head and looked up at a sign. "what's that about?"

"Mrs. Stewart said our glass was having a talent show." she sip some of her juice and then turned back to Tom. "your should join."

"me why me?" he asked sipping some juice.

"because some one has to beat Tanisha." she said turning all the way around.

"wait." said Tom looking confused "who's Tanisha?"

"her." she said pointing at a five year old with long red hair. "I think you can do it."


End file.
